My Only Star
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: A young girl moves back into Washington. Reunited with old friends. One friend has feelings for her. More intense than she could ever imagine.
1. A New Beginning

My name is Nicole Rails, but I don't really like 'Nicole' so call me Nikki. That I can deal with.

I've lived with my dad all my life. Sixteen years exactly. My mom died giving birth so I've always been a 'Daddy's girl.'

My dad, Scott, is a fireman. He's lived in La Push all his life, until he moved to the city from when I was five, and is good friends with Charlie Swan and Billy Black.

"You know Nick, Billy has a son about your age and Charlie has a daughter a little older. Do you remember them?" he mused, not taking his eyes off the road – glistening with the rain that had just stopped falling.

I nodded. It sounded like fun to be together again. We used to hang out in the play pen when we were younger than five. Before my city life.

We were driving to our new house with the last of our stuff. "And Billy doesn't live to far from where we live. Bella lives in Forks. About 20 minutes away or so, I'm not really sure..." his sentence trailed away like he was talking to himself.

"Sounds good dad." I agreed as we turned into the dirt driveway, leading to our country home.

He nodded also, as he pressed on the brakes. "Jacob lives over that way." He pointed left and I saw a faded red house. "Billy told me Jacob's has gotton awful big. Pretty tall for a sixteen-year-old."

A smile played across my face and Scott winked at me, "I'll invite them over as soon as we get situated."

But I couldn't wait for that, I wanted to see Jacob right away. "Actually dad, why don't I help you unload the car then head on over there?"

This time it was his turn to smile, "okay, well let's go ahead and get started. I can see you're anxious to see him."

We unloaded the car in a comfortable silence, carefully carrying boxes from the car and placing them in a line inside the door way.

Soon enough we were done. "Okay you can go on and head over there." He smiled reassuringly as he held open the front door. He followed my out and tossed the car keys in my direction. Quickly, my hand flew in front of my face, closing around the metal as soon as it hit my palm.

I smiled and gave a little wave. He returned it as I opened the car door and lowered my self into it.

The engine came to life as soon as I turned the key. I sat still for a moment, then, shaking myself mentally, I threw the car into reverse and headed toward the Black's house.

I cut off the engine after putting it into park. As I climbed out of the Buick, I noticed how quiet the country was.

There was no sign of life from the small house. I pushed the car door shut behind me and pocketing the keys, and I headed toward the door.

My heart started fluttering as I neared the door, _Man, I must have really missed Jacob._ I giggled as I pictured the smile that would grace his masculine features.

I pictured him the best I could, adding a few months of age, (and puberty), to the photo Billy had sent a little while ago.

I knocked on the front door and stepped back, not wanting to get hit in the face when he opened it.

I frowned when no one answered, so I knocked louder, my heart sinking. Still, no answer. The knob was locked when I twisted it so I figured they must be out.

Defeated, I went back to the car and fished the keys out of my front jeans pocket. After starting the car, I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to pay Bella a visit.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Scott's – knowing the house phone wouldn't be in service yet.

He answered after the third ring, "yello." I scrunched up my eyebrows when he talked in that slang.

"Hey dad." I replied just as cheerfully, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Bella lives. Jacob and Billy aren't home so I decided to drop by there." I explained and listened for his happy reply.

"That sounds great," he mused, the smile in his voice very apparent.

He gave me careful directions to Bella's house, and the number in case I got lost.

I thanked him and smiled, putting the car in gear I headed for the road.

I turned the corner and grinned – seeing her truck and a car parked close by.

Pulling into her drive way behind her old Chevy, I cut the engine, standing up and pocketed the keys just like I did at the Black's.

I walked up to the door and knocked three loud times. She opened the door quickly. A smile broke across her face, "Nikki!" she pushed open the screen door and stepped aside for me to come in.

I moved over the threshold – my arms open and she quickly pulled me into a warm embrace. "I've missed you." I stated into her hair, which smelled sweetly of strawberries.

A pale silhouette of a male moved into the room. I pulled away from Bella to examine him. "So, Bella who's this?" I asked smirking as I looked from her to him.

"Edward." She smiled shyly, following my gaze to him.

"Well," I started, raising my eyebrows, "you sure know how to pick 'em."

He was strangely beautiful for a man, and also very handsome. But there was also something . . . something, unearthly about him.

He nodded in my direction as he moved to stand by Bella, "nice to meet you. What is your name?" he asked politely.

"It's Nikki." I replied shortly also nodding. I turned toward Bella, "do you mind if I stay?"

A smile graced her features as it did Edward's. "Please do!" she insisted, a note of excitement filled her voice. "We have _so_ much catching up to do!"

"Well I guess I'll leave you two girls alone." Called Edward from the door – not sounding to thrilled about staying with two females. How he had managed to get to the door I didn't know.

Bella's face fell into a playful pout, "awe really? I wanted you to stay and get to know Nick."

Suddenly he was by her side again, "okay love, I'll stay."

I stared at the two, a content sigh escaped from my lips as I looked at the pair. Standing side-by-side like they were meant to be.

"Hey Bells have you heard from Jake?"

Edward tensed at Bella's side as soon as I spoke his name. She shot a worried look up at him, "oh. Uhm, well Jake and I, we don't really talk much anymore..."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward's reaction. _I sense jealously... _I thought in a singsong way. "Really? Why? I'll make a date: you, me, and him."

He took a small step in front of her and she raised her palm toward him as a gesture to back off. "Uhm." I noticed Edward's expression, like he was concentrating on something, but it wasn't working. Bella seemed to be keeping a secret, trying to figure out how to tell me, but not tell me the most part.

"Okay Bella, I really got to go." He turned toward her and kissed the top of her head before swiftly exiting her house.

I scoffed, I did like Edward – he was a handsome young man – but he just didn't seem seventeen. Like inside, he was _older_. More sophisticated, mature. Not the kind of guy I would have fallen for. He seemed nice and I was sure he treated Bella good. But there was something about him.

"What did I do?" I asked bewildered. But she merely sat down on the couch – placing her head in her hands. "Bella?" I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She mumbled something.

"C'mon. You know you can tell me _anything_ what is it?"

She looked up at me, "I can't tell you _yet._"

I spent the rest of the day there. Then when I got a call from my dad, I left.

The road twisted into La Push and I decided to stop by Jacob's house again.

When I got there, Billy was in his wheel chair, but it felt like he was keeping something from me.

"Why no, Jacob isn't here," he told me quickly, not meeting my curious gaze. His tired eyes wandered around the room.

"Well, can you tell him I am back in town and I was here?" my brows pulled down at his quick reply.

"Sure, sure." He replied, still not looking up at me.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "okay well, I'll give you my cell number. Tell him to call it as soon as he gets back."

He nodded.

Back at my house I moved boxes of my stuff into my room and began to unpack – starting with my blankets and stuff. Scott had already set up the frame.

Scott stuck his head in my room, "did you get to see Jacob?"

I shook my head no solemnly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I betcha' he'll call you tomorrow." He turned and closed the door behind him, leaving me to my work.


	2. Hurt Feelings Already?

The next morning I was laying in my makeshift bed. The mattress was on the frame and all but. It was basically just me and a blanket. I stretched and continued to look at the ceiling.

My phone rang and I swear I almost peed myself.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding a little edgy.

"Hey." A deep voice answered.

I thought I knew who it was but I needed to make sure, "Jacob?!" I cried sitting up.

"How'd ya know?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh just a wild guess. How are you? You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you! How long has it been? I can't belie--" I started rambling with my new found happiness.

"Woah, slow down there." He cut me off so he could answer my many questions. "I'm good. I've missed you too. It's been forever and a year."

I giggled. "All right." I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. Then stopped. _Ugh, I haven't unpacked my clothes yet._ I thought annoyed. I stooped over to look in a box. "No not this one . . . Oh! Sorry Jake! What did you say?" my cheeks turned a little pink.

"Oh nothing. I really want to see you." He stated.

"Hey I was just thinking the same thing!" I moved to another box. _Thank goodness it's this one! _I dug in the box of clothes and pulled out my favorite pair of black skinny leg jeans and tank top. I decided it was to cold for just a tank top so I picked up my Stay Gold hoodie.

I was a _huge_ Fall Out Boy fan. I'm not gonna deny it. And yes, I've dreamed about Pete. But that's beside the point.

I just noticed I was still on the phone with Jacob. "Hey Jake, I'm gonna let you go for now. I just got up to tell you the truth so I gotta get dressed. Do you think I can come over?"

"All right. And yeah, it'd be totally cool." He responded happily.

"Okay, see you in a bit! Bye." I closed my phone and laid it back down on the "table" by my bed that was actually an unopened box.

I changed quickly, singing to myself as I did so.

_Woah, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself! _

I went into my bathroom and put on some eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. Not bothering with my face. I had a good complection, one you didn't need to cover up.

I practically skipped into the living room where my father was lounging in his chair. The first thing he brought into this house, along with the tv.

He smiled up at me, noticing my good mood. "Did Jacob call?"

"How can you tell? Yeah he did. Can I go over to his house? He said it'd be all right."

"Of course you can." He sounded a little to cheery today. It was actually kinda creeping me out.

"Uhm alrighty then. See you later dad!" I called from the door way.

I grabbed the keys from the kitchen table and headed out the door.

I cut off the engine in front of the faded red house. Jacob was standing right out side the door. He headed toward my car.

"Nice car." He joked.

"Psht! You know it! You just _wish _your ride was as sexy as mine!" I retorted a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah. I so do." He motioned to his rabbit.

"Ya know what?" I challenged. "I dun care!"

He smiled and took a step toward me. "Don't I get a hug? Since I haven't seen you in so long."

The truth is, I wanted nothing more than to hug him. But right now, flirting seemed like the best option. And playing hard to get was even better.

I took some steps back, "if you can catch me." I winked and turned to run.

Before I took a step strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but cry out, "why are your arms so _hot?!" _he let me go. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he looked away. "Jacob are you okay? Oh my gosh! Why is _everyone_ acting so _weird_?! What did I do?!" I asked no in particular.

Jacob looked down at me, "Nick, you should leave. I know everyone has been acting weird and that's cause things _have _changed. In a way that you couldn't even begin to imagine."

The way he said that made me think of fairy tale creatures. I almost slapped myself for thinking that, _Gone off the deep end, eh? _I asked myself.

"I promise I'll talk to you later about all of this. Just go home and –"

"Whatever Jacob. Bye." I knew I _sounded_ rude, but he was _being _rude. I climbed into my dad's Buick and started the engine with the keys that I hadn't bothered to take out.

I immediately put the car in reverse and headed home.

My eyes were stinging and their was a hard lump in my throat. I kept trying to swallow it as I drove back to my house.

Scott was still in his chair when I walked in the door. "Back so soon? How was it?"

"Yeah. Fine." I tossed the keys back on the table and made a wild dash for my room.

I flopped down on my bed, causing it to creak in a warning. I ignored it as the tears started to spill over. I didn't stop them.

After five minutes I realized how silly I was being and sat up. I wiped my eyes and went to my bath room to wash my face.

My eyeliner was all smeared and running down my cheeks. I laughed as I took a wet wash cloth to clean it up a little.

"I swear Jacob Black. No one makes me cry twice." I muttered, still washing my face.


End file.
